The Fall of Ichigo Kurosaki
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: Part 2 of 4. We all change. At 15 years-old, Kazui Kurosaki has had many changes happen to him. However, the biggest change of all is about to take place for him... Oneshot, Character Death, Don't say anything, if you have nothing nice to say.


**I am not backing down from these demons. I will keep writing on and on. Until I cannot write anymore. I will not be pushed around anymore, and now I do the pushing.  
**

 **A/N: As with _The Fall of Naruto Uzumaki,_ this fic takes place 10 years after Bleach's epilogue. Teen Kazui is voiced by Ricco Farjardo (look him up!).**

* * *

"Hold still."

"OW! Dammit, that hurts, Mom!"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you wouldn't get into fights so often, Kazui!"

To put this whole situation into context, Kazui Kurosaki had been in multiple fights in school, and every time he had to explain for it, it would be for no reason at all. Or rather, he wouldn't give one.

Orihime sighed, saying, "I wish you would tell me why you get in fights all the time! If you keep this up, there's a high possibility you'll be kicked out of school!"

"Fine." Kazui retorted. "That place is filled with social rejects and mentally delayed retards, anyways. I don't need school to be successful."

"Kazui, listen! I-!" Orihime stated, before ichigo came through the door. At that point, she got up, kissed her husband on the cheek, before dragging him over to their son, who was covered in bruises.

"Kazui What the heck happened to you!" Ichigo said, concern in his voice. He then noticed the blood on his son's jacket. "Are you bleeding?"

"It's not mine." Kazui simply replied.

"Whose is it, then?" Orihime asked.

"Well…" Kazui began to think. "I can't remember."

Orihime began to rub her temples. Noticing his wife's stress, Ichigo told her, "Let me take care of this. Don't worry." With that, Orihime went upstairs to rest. Ichigo sat down on the couch, across from his son, telling him, "Okay, tell me what happened exactly."

Kazui, crossing his arms and legs, closed his eyes and reminisced on the day. "Well, it all started when…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Kazui was sitting in class, taking notes on the lesson being taught to him. When, all of a sudden…

" _Hey, you visited the Kurosaki clinic yesterday, right?"_ a student asked his friend, getting Kazui's attention.

" _Yeah, I twisted my ankle playing soccer, and my parents took me there."_ The student replied.

" _And did you get a nice enough look at Kurosaki's wife?"_ the first student asked.

" _Well, I didn't believe you when you told me about her, but I firmly believe now. She's MILF material!"_ That one sentence made a vein pop in Kazui's head.

" _I told you, didn't I? I tells ya, that Kurosaki fellow is a lucky guy, but he doesn't realize it! A lady like that with those sensual hips, tiny waist, and those boobs, oh MAN, those boobs!"_ multiple veins popped on Kazui's forehead.

" _Yeah, if it wasn't for the facial resemblance, I totally wouldn't have guessed that she was_ KAZUI's _mother!"_

" _Ha! Either she must have terrible taste in men, or she must make ugly looking babies!"_ Kazui was now steaming with rage. _"If she was my wife, I'd make sure she was satisfied every single night!"_ At that point, Kazui threw his desk (along with the chair) at the students, and began mercilessly pounding away at the students, shouting, _"BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

To make a long story short, it took 5 teachers, 10 students, and the principal in order to get Kazui off of the students.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"That's why you got into it?" Ichigo asked, in which Kazui nodded. "Listen son, I know that you're angry at what they said, but the best thing is to-"

"-To ignore it? Is that what you're about to say to me?" Kazui interrupted, standing straight up, looking at his father dead in the eyes. "Because how can I ignore this shit when I hear it EVERY DAY?! I only hear about how crazy hot my mother is, or how she's a fuckable MILF, or how boys and girls want to grind up on her! It makes be sick! Imagine if it was your mother they were saying that about! Or Aunt Karin, or Aunt Yuzu! You would do the exact same thing I did!"

"I would be angry, but I wouldn't senselessly fight, especially over something as petty as this!" Ichigo barked back.

"You got into fights when you were my age, though…" Kazui mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! Hey!" Ichigo yelled, turning his son around. "I got into fights for different reasons, and besides, I had something to protect, my younger sisters! You get into fights because of stupid reasons!"

"These reasons aren't stupid! They're actually justified, you stupid old man! You and Mom don't know what it's like to grow up with a maternal figure that everyone wants to fuck, and frankly, You should be glad that I don't wanna go to school, or be a freak like you!"Kazui yelled, leading to an air of silence from both Ichigo and Kazui. After Kazui processed what he just said, he went on to say, "Dad, I'm sorry, I-, that's not what I meant to say."

"No, no, Kazui, I think it was." Ichigo simply said, before he went upstairs to his wife. Depressed, Kazui grabbed his jacket, and walked out the back door, to clear his mind.

"Hey, honey." Ichigo said, laying on the bed.

Orihime looked at her husband, and laid right next to him. "You look like you're carrying a heavy burden on your shoulders, Ichigo. Like you did against Yhwach."

"Yeah, well, my son and I just had a few harsh words. And they weren't pretty." Ichigo said, reaching over to an old family photo. "Why did he grow up to become like this?"

"Children are hard to raise, Ichigo Kurosaki. But you won't have to worry about that soon enough…" a familiar voice said, prompting the couple to turn toward the source of it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, with hate in his eyes.

* * *

Kazui wandered the streets for what seemed like hours, regretting what he had told his father. A maelstrom of emotions swirled in his heart, as in regret, anger, sadness, and many more.

" **Excuse me, sonny."** A voice spoke up. Kazui turned around, seeing the ghost of an old man. **"I'm trying to tell these group of delinquents to stop desecrating my grave, but I can't get them to stop! Can you help me?"**

Kazui turned away from the ghost saying, "I'm the son of a substitute Soul Reaper. Not a Ghostbuster. Why don't you bother someone in your own family. **"** With that, Kazui began to walk away again, and was stopped by two familiar teenaged girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the first teenager asked, her voice slightly rude, her body pronounced with curves.

"You can't just leave this poor soul to wander about." The second teenager told him, her voice calm, and her body slender.

"Ichika? And Nemuri?" Kazui said, taken aback.

* * *

 **22 Minutes Later…**

"Man, that sure was a wild and crazy fight we had, huh?" Ichika said, stretchan, that sure was a wild and crazy fight we had, huh?ing her limbs.

"Yes, it sure was exciting, as well as fulfilling." Nemuri agreed, looking over at Kazui, who was deep in thought. "Kazui, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

Kazui snapped out of his trance, saying, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about things."

"Are you sure, because you've been spacing out since we first saw you tonight!" Ichika told him, crossing her arms. The trio then sat in front of a store, in which Nemuri went inside.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks. You two want anything?" she asked.

"Juice! That's what I want!"Ichika shouted, pushing down Kazui.

"Yeah, I'll just have some water, okay?" Kazui said, pushing off his childhood friend. As Nemuri went inside the store to get their respective drinks, Ichika crawled up to Kazui, saying,

"You llllllike her~."

Kazui blushed, his face becoming redder than a tomato. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about who and what I like!"

Ichika snickered. "Come on. Why don't you just tell her? Be honest!"

"Idiot! You can't just go up to a girl and say, 'Hey, I like you, you wanna go out?'. You'd look like a complete and total moron!" Kazui argued. "Besides, she's a practically a robot, and… she doesn't have… emotions… like I do." It wasn't long before the girl in question came out of the store.

"I got the drinks." Nemuri told them, and they each took their respective drinks. Nemuri then watched as Kazui barely drunk his water. "Kazui, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all night." The cyborg put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me. Or Ichika. Just get it off of your chest, and don't let it eat away at you."

Kazui looked at both his friends, before taking in a deep breath, saying, "I got into an argument with my Dad."

"About what?" Nemuri asked, inviting him to continue.

"About me getting into a fight at school. These two guys were talking about my mother, and how they could… please her." Kazui went, his face lowering. "And then… I called my Dad a freak."

"Why did you do that?" Nemuri asked.

"I was angry, and I wasn't trying to think straight." Kazui responded. Nemuri then put her hand on Kazui's face, trying her best to be understanding.

"Go to him, and apologize, Kazui. I'm sure that he will understand." She told the 15-year old.

"Right." Kazui replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go now." He then looked at Ichika, who was rubbing her neck in pain. "Hey, 'top heavy', when your boisterous chest is done hurting you, we need to get a move on!"

"Excuse me, Kazui! But not every girl can be slim and slender like SOME girls, you know!" Ichika retorted, getting in the orange-haired teen's face.

* * *

As the three teens walked down the street leading to Kazui's house, they noticed something over the hill, looking like the sun was coming up.

"Ichika." Kazui began. "What time is it?"

Ichika looked at her phone, saying "It's Midnight. Why? What's wrong?"

"My house is just over this hill. And if it's midnight, then that means the sun won't come up for hours. So that must mean…!" Kazui mulled over in his mind, as a fire truck passed the trio. "Oh no!" he instantly began to sprint towards his house, where his worst fears were realized:  
His house was completely engulfed in flames. Kazui ran up to the fire marshal, asking, "What the hell happened?!"

"Do you live here?" the fire marshal asked.

"Yes, now tell me what the hell is going on here! Tell me!"

"Kazui!" A voice called out. Kazui turned around, before he was caught in his arms by his mother.

"Mom, what happened? Tell me!"

"Someone came in, and he and your father fought, he took out something, and then, this happened!" Orihime explained, frantic.

"Where's Dad now?" Kazui asked.

"He's still inside…" Orihime said, causing Kazui to take off his jacket, running into the fire. "Kazui, no!"

"What the hell is that kid doing?!" one of the firemen exclaimed.

"Someone get that boy out of there! Now!" The fire marshal ordered.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, are you here?!" Kazui yelled out, shielding himself from the flaming debris. "Dad, answer me, please!"

"Kazui…" Kazui heard the voice, going towards it, seeing his father, who had blood pouring down his head, pinned down by many planks of wood.

"Dad, don't worry! I'll get you out of here!" Kazui said, moving the numerous planks of wood.

"Kazui… please, stop." Ichigo pleaded. "I can get up, perfectly fine." Ichigo told him, his voice quiet

"Don't be foolish! You've got a head injury, possibly a concussion, and you need to-" Kazui had moved all of the planks off of his father, only to stare in absolute shock at the metal rod sticking out of his stomach. "Dad, please, bear with me!"

"Leave me, son. You need to live." Ichigo told him.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm gonna get you out of here!" Kazui reassured him.

"I would listen to your father, Son of Ichigo." A menacing voice told him. Kazui turned around, seeing a male figure dressed completely in white, brown swept-back hair, a strand of hair going down his face, and menacing brown eyes. "Leave this place."

"Who the hell are you?!" Kazui said, his face turning to anger.

"How poetic. You have your father's eyes." The man told him, smirking.

"I asked you a question!" Kazui yelled.

"Very direct. I like that." The man mused.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The fire marshal yelled, grabbing the teen, getting out of the burning house. "You have a death wish or something?!"

"Wait! My father! You have to save him! Please!" Kazui pleaded. "There's a man with him, too! Stop him!"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." Kazui heard the same voice as he heard the man say to him. "We'll meet again. I know it."

Kazui was taken outside by the Fire Marshal, handing him to his mother, who embraced him in a hug. "Please, my Dad's still in there! Can you-" Kazui was then interrupted by a huge fireball erupting from their house, followed by the house collapsing.

" _ **DAD, NO!"**_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

The fire had been put out completely. The firemen had been able to stop it before it spread anywhere else. The Fire Marshall came over to Orihime and Kazui, who were wrapped in blankets.

"Mrs. Kurosaki?" The Fire Marshal began. "…I'm sorry. We found your husband's body. The fire didn't kill him, but, we bled out due to a stomach wound."

Orihime burst into tears from the moment he said, 'body'. She clutched the fire marshal tightly, as she needed something to hold on to.

Kazui, on the other hand, was in complete and utter shock. The man he had admired since the day that he was born, his Superman, his icon, was dead. Orihime stumbled back to her son, and he embraced his mother. "The guy I saw in the fire, he said his name was Sosuke Aizen." Orihime looked at her son. "Tell me. He started the fire, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes." Orihime responded.

"I knew it." Kazui stood up, his back to his mother. "Mom. Listen to me. I want us to forget about school, and everything about this town. This was an attack on us, and our identities." He then looked at his mother, his face looking serious. "I'm going to get training from Miss Rukia in order to avenge my father. And when I'm done…" Kazui then began to shake. "I'm gonna kill that bastard, Aizen! And if you don't agree with me, then you can just stay here, and I'll leave!"

Orihime smiled, seeing her late husband in her only son. "Okay, Kazui."

* * *

 **Somewhere far away…**

"I've returned." Aizen told his masters.

"Good job, Aizen. You were much faster than Madara was." The female master told him.

Aizen bowed. "Thank you. I aim to please."

The youngest master stood up, patting Aizen on the shoulder. Pushing up his glasses, he said, "Good work, SK-AH. I had a good feeling that you would work out."

The female, standing up, asked, "Should we activate Black-Z now?"

"Oh, no! That one's still not finished yet!"

"It's fine." the first male voice spoke up. "I will take of Phase 3."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, the third person isn't exactly a pushover, my lord!" the young master warned

"Don't worry, I created him, and you know the next person's weaknesses. Are you implying that your Father is weak?" the female asked.

"N-No..." the young master said, defeated.

"Now, on to Phase 3." The male master, putting the 3rd target on screen, implored. "The 3rd target: Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

 **And it all comes full circle...**

 **Don't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say to me.  
**


End file.
